


I’m fine (in the fire)

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [23]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Other, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	I’m fine (in the fire)

Проблема в том, что Руди считает себя особенным. Он говорит, пьет, трахается и даже дышит, как ему кажется, «не как все». Во всем, что он делает и, прости Господи, произносит львиная доля агрессии лишь иногда скрашивается саркастичными замечаниями.

Однако же, Руди слишком много на себя берет. Проблемы в компании отца? Вот Руди бы лучше сделал! Семейные драмы? Ох, будь у Руди семья, в ней все было бы совершенно по-другому! Сомнительные друзья? Ничего, Руди еще сделает из них приличных людей!

Везде и всюду Руди лезет со своим бесценным мнением, и только попробуй его заткнуть. Это же Руди! Он обидится и вообще потом не простит. Аж до вторника (или второго пришествия).

Штефан, вообще-то, терпеливый. Нет, правда. Но Руди — это коктейль Молотова в человеческом виде: если уж загорелось, то распидорасит всех. Кхм. В смысле, тут без шансов. Но Штефан терпелив. Ангельски терпелив, на самом деле.

До тех пор, пока Руди не оказывается в его личном пространстве. И все получается как-то совсем не так.

— Почему у нас вечно все идет через жопу? — устало вздыхает Штефан, спихивая с себя пьянющего в хлам Руди и хлопая по карманам жилетки в поисках сигарет.

Курить. Надо срочно курить, а не это вот все. Не все эти полувлажные полунамеки с отпечатком алкогольной пелены перед глазами. Ладно, хоть с каким-то отпечатком. Обычно Штефан все-таки не забывается настолько.

Он терпелив, умен, хитер и достаточно опытен, чтобы уметь избежать неловких ситуаций. Ровно до тех пор, пока Руди ведет себя прилично. Потому что ни на какое «неприлично» Штефан не подписывался!

У Штефана Раца, на минуточку, не последнего человека в городе, наркотор... Кхм! Владельца собственной фармацевтической сети, вы не поверите, есть принципы! Принципы, на которые люди вроде вышеупомянутого Рудольфа Габсбурга плюют с высокой колокольни. Ну, например, не спать с собутыльником. Благо, пьет Штефан настолько редко, что это правило легко обойти. А во-вторых, спать только с теми, кто не будет задавать глупых вопросов.

Рудольф будет. Еще как! Многие будут, на самом-то деле. Просто со шлюхами удобнее тем, что не приходится каждый раз объяснять, что и как ты любишь. Шлюх об этом предупреждает чудесная и совершенно бессменная на своем посту мадам Вольф.

За хороший сервис Штефан готов отдать почку и пару сухожилий в придачу, а уж если можно обойтись всего лишь денежным эквивалентом, то дело в шляпе.

Если позвонить мадам Вольф и попросить компанию на вечер, то можно считать этот вечер идеальным, потому что не будет никаких лишних вопросов про бондаж. Его просто аккуратно снимут и сделают все настолько хорошо, что даже неразборчиво промычать «спасибо» будет весьма и весьма затруднительно.

Проблема Штефана в том, что на самом деле он по паспорту даже не Иштван (хотя, казалось бы, куда уж страшнее), нет, Штефан на самом деле — Штефани, Тэффи — на английский лад. И это, скорее, жуткое недоразумение, чем какая-то там страшная правда.

У Штефана резкие, запоминающиеся черты лица, уверенная походка и всегда идеально ухоженные усы. По большей части потому, что они ненастоящие. Приклеить усы, утянуть грудь специальным бинтом, надеть костюм с широкими плечами и ботинки с небольшим плоским каблуком (хотя роста Тэффи не занимать) — и, вуаля, герр Штефан Рац собственной персоной. Прекрасный, восхитительный, ужасающий и совершенно неземной.

Штефан часто шутит, что самые красивые мужчины на самом деле женщины, но никто не воспринимает этого всерьез. Даже Руди.

Руди, который топорно лезет целоваться и не понимает очевидных вещей. Руди, который остается ночевать и утыкается прямо меж сведенных даже во сне лопаток. Руди, который медленно, но верно учится тому, что дистанция — важная составляющая их отношений. Руди, который сначала задает очень много глупых вопросов, а потом растерянно смотрит на угловатую Тэффи без пиджака и рубашки и едва ли может связать пару слов. А затем неловко опускается на колени.

Руди, который однажды спрашивает:

— А почему ты просто не сделаешь операцию?

И получает такой же прямой и честный ответ:

— А зачем?

Вся проблема только в том, что Руди считает себя особенным. Но, похоже, Тэффи сама дала ему такой шанс.


End file.
